


harry is a modern day grinch (but louis proves the holiday isn't all that bad)

by adoreloux



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a bit of hurt, and i had to get it down before i forgot it, i know its not christmas but this idea popped into my head, it’s a poem btw, look harry is the grinch ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoreloux/pseuds/adoreloux
Summary: this turned into a poem, i have no excuse.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	harry is a modern day grinch (but louis proves the holiday isn't all that bad)

Harry hated Christmas.

He hated the lot.

He hated it right down to the stockings and carolling and turkeys.

He wished it would rot.

-

He worked in a bakery.

Just on the edge of town.

Where they’d serve Christmas cookies.

He served his with a frown.

-

Lights covered the walls.

Twinkling red, green and blue.

Sometimes he’d cut the power.

And grin something shrew.

-

Now, some people said that Harry’s heart was too small.

That he didn’t care for people, he didn’t love them at all.

Harry knew in himself that, that it was just stupid drawl.

He just hated the holiday, including the snow fall.

-

He’d been covered in flour, when he first saw the man.

Brown hair, blue eyes and a light, golden tan.

He wanted to smile, wanted to grin something feral.

But he noticed his Santa sweater, and instead grimaced something sterile.

-

He’d ordered fifty cookies, said it was for work.

But Harry knew deep down, that that was just berserk.

Their fingertips brushed, as the man handed Harry a note.

He registered the feeling, words stuck in his throat.

-

He’d wished Harry a ‘ _Happy Holiday!_ ’ and paced out of the shop.

Harry had just stood there, too scared to respond.

He’d scowled and crushed the note between his palm, fingers aching from hurt.

He pushed the feeling of love down, pushed it right down to the ground, pushed it as far as it would go until the feeling drowned.

-

The man came in everyday, never failed to turn up.

Ordered different things, with a smile and a ‘ _yup!_ '

He’d do it so softly, with a wave of his hand.

And Harry, like an idiot, felt his chest expand.

-

Sometimes he’d lie awake, in the deep dark of the night.

And dream of his eyes, his laughter, his light.

He’d awake with a scowl, and walk to the shop.

Praying he wouldn’t see him again; this feeling of love needed a chop.

-

One day the man had gotten brave, asked Harry for his number.

But Harry stood wide eyed, felt his bones retreat into cold slumber.

Not knowing what to do, he dashed into the back.

Took a few deep breaths, and gave his chest a quiet thwack. 

When he returned, he felt something drop in his belly.

For the shop was left empty, not even a half eaten bowl of jelly.

-

Harry knew he scared the man, for he’d not seen him for a week.

This turned his mood sour, acidic so to speak.

He swapped sugar for salt, and used only one egg instead of two.

He’d serve bad batches to customers, with a silent ‘ _fuck you_ ’.

-

It was Christmas Eve, when Harry was wiping down the counter.

There’d been a knock at the window, and he started to flounder.

Stood there was the man, red nosed and shivering.

‘ _Please,_ _please_ _just let me in’,_ he pleaded, lip quivering.

-

Limbs moving upon own volition, Harry unbolted the door.

Watched as the man stumbled in, snow flurry and all.

He’d removed his hat, his gloves, his scarf.

And registered Harry with a stare, that made him want to barf.

-

‘ _I know you’ve been hurt; I can see it in your eyes._ ’

‘ _But you don’t have to be scared of me, I promise I’m kind._ ’

Harry stood wide eyed, stock still, feet glued to the floor.

He looked at the man, when words started to pour.

-

He explained he was in love once, even got down on one knee.

When his partner had laughed, with an evil glee.

Harry had cried, and torn down the stockings, names looped in gold.

Threw them in the fire, watched as red became burnt mould.

-

Harry felt a touch, as a tear lingered on his cheek.

And looked into blue eyes, that made his knees feel weak.

‘ _Spend Christmas with me, I promise it’s not all bad_.’

‘ _I’ll even let you carve the turkey, eat all the trimmings and all that_.’

-

Harry blew out a breath, and sniffled three times.

Held onto the hand that cupped his cheek, memorising flesh lines.

He whispered, ‘ _why me, why not somebody else?_ ’

But the man had just smiled and said, ‘ _like who,_ _an elf_?’

-

Harry figured why not, and let the man lead him home.

Feet padding through snow, as if it were foam.

They arrived as his door, and both shared a soft, secret smile.

Let the man pull him through, his heart leaping a mile.

-

As they shared sweet cookies, sugar lining their lips.

Harry felt a small kick in his bones, his chest taking a trip.

-

He still hated Christmas; the holiday spun like black bile.

But the man who calls himself Louis, he guesses, he made it worthwhile.

**Author's Note:**

> idk this is brain mush.


End file.
